Romeo and Six Juliets
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: With Naruto as Romeo, how come there are 6 people vying to be Juliet! [SasuNaru, ItaNaru, GaaNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru, NaruHina]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : **major OOCness (well, I'm still unsure if they're really OOC), cliché-ness, **shounen-ai**,catfights, fistfights, everything they must do to become Juliet! XD

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything XD

**Notes : **First major attempt at making everyone x Naruto :P Coz he's too uke-cute for my taste :D Don't worry, I'll try my best to not be _too biased _with SasuNaru :) This isn't very original, since this particular play is one of the "best plot, romance devices" on almost every fandom out there. So… **cliché-ness**.

**Oh**, and the things in **parentheses ()** are **not **author's notes. They're part of the fanfiction, coz I'm too lazy to use hyphens and commas :D

* * *

**Prologue Chapter**

**Decisions, Decisions**

* * *

He's a patient person, by nature. His desire to impart knowledge to children (whether or not they want to learn is of no relevance) and his charm to manipulate noisy brats to obeying his orders make him a perfect candidate for being a teacher. However, _this _particular incident calls for something more than being a perfect teacher.

Umino Iruka, supervisor of Konoha High School's Literature Department, is having a terrible headache. He has known Uzumaki Naruto for a couple of years already, and he thinks that this is the best time for the blond to show his skills, not only as the cheerful prankster, but as an actor. That's what Iruka has been thinking when he arranged (ordered, screamed, whichever works) Naruto to be _Romeo_, the leading male character in the upcoming school play.

Right now though, he's not very sure about his decision. His first thought was that nobody would want to be Juliet; Naruto isn't exactly a popular person with the girls of the class. So, Iruka told the class earlier yesterday that those interested to be Juliet would pass him a paper stating her desire to be the leading actress. That way, Naruto wouldn't be _hurt_ to see that nobody wants to act with him.

Now though…

He's presented with a huge problem, though it's… distinctly different from the one he's expecting and dreading. Oh no, this time… Iruka sighs deeply, feeling another wave of pounding on his temples.

On his table are **six** papers, all stating that they want to be the Juliet in the play.

The one who submitted first is **Uchiha Sasuke**, the prodigy and heartthrob of the school. He is on his freshman year in high school like Naruto. He's the younger of the two siblings of the famous Uchiha family. He looks rather feminine (though Sasuke would surely skin him alive if he'd say that out loud) and he is stand-offish to everybody else (which includes the teachers and upperclassmen, unfortunately). He has been classmates with Naruto since primary school, and he's constantly interacting with the blond (by interacting, Iruka means fist-fights, endless bickering and all that jazz).

The next person who submitted the paper is **Sabaku Gaara**, a "rebel" student from the second year. Iruka feels truly puzzled with the redhead's decision (and apparent interest) to be the _Juliet _for the school play. Plus, he's rumored to have been in a relationship with **Hyuuga Neji**, the third person who submitted the paper. Neji was the school heartthrob, until Sasuke entered the school this year.

**Sai Mizuhara**, Naruto's classmate this year, was the fourth person who submitted a paper (with a rather artistic drawing on the sides) saying that he wants to be Juliet. **Hyuuga Hinata** has been shy enough when she approached Iruka yesterday, and to be frank, the teacher is relieved to find out that there's at least **one **girl who wants to be Juliet. Because of the boys' apparent interest to be the leading **girl**, Iruka is forced to wonder if girl-roles are a trend for guys this season.

Iruka received the last of the _Juliet-applications_ earlier this morning, and it has been the most shocking of all the applicants. **Uchiha Itachi**, Sasuke's older brother, handed a smooth, cream-colored paper, stating his _desire_ to be paired with Naruto in the school play. Itachi's on his final year, and Iruka knows (from his frequent talks with Naruto) that the _Romeo_ is freaked out by the older Uchiha. It's normally _normal_ for a sane person to find Itachi creepy; after all, Sasuke's older brother possesses chilling red eyes and an attitude more aloof than Sasuke's.

The brown-haired teacher reviewed the papers again, at an obvious loss with the decisions. He knows that being on the school play and having a main character as a role is important to the students, but he didn't think there are people who'd be so desperate to have a major role to actually apply for an opposite-gender role.

_Or maybe they have another reason_, Iruka thinks fleetingly, before he shakes off the thoughts away. After all, what could be that "other reason"?

He looks up at the clock perched on his desk, and waits for the hands to strike the third hour. He's going to announce the Juliet at the auditorium, where all students are going to by three o'clock for the assembly about the Konoha High School's Thirty-Ninth Foundation Day.

* * *

He cleared his throat delicately, his brown eyes gazing at the students seated in a disciplined manner (all thanks to Principal Tsunade's _strong _warnings at the start of the assembly) on their plastic chairs. He opened his mouth, ready to make the announcement, and his eyes catch Naruto's for a split second. His gaze moved to the row directly behind Naruto and he sees **Uchiha Sasuke**, glaring at him icily, as though threatening him to say a name other than _his_.

Iruka starts talking, his anxiousness with his decision reflected in the trembling of his fingers. However, through careful thinking and head-pounding considerations, he managed to arrive at one decision… five minutes ago. But at least, he now has the decision, and he's going to announce it to the whole student body, not allowing any more room for changes.

"I'm very pleased to find out that there are a _lot_ of people interested to become the Juliet for this years fund-raising play, William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Uzumaki Naruto will be playing _Romeo_, and the one playing _Juliet_ will be…"

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

Well, it's obvious that I made up Sai's last name... To those who do **not** know him, I'll describe him more in the next chapter :P Now, now, guess on who's going to be Juliet! I must say, it doesn't have to be Sasuke (even though I'm a very devoted SasuNaru fangirl). This story really IS cliche, though I don't think there's a story out there who employed **six** people to fight over Naru-chan XD

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **major OOCness, cliché-ness, **shounen-ai**,catfights, fistfights, everything they must do to become Juliet! XD In this chapter, some tweaks of violence between Neji and Gaara T.T;;

**Disclaimer : **I don't own anything XD

**Notes : **Complete set of authoress' notes are found on the prologue chapter. **Oh**, and the things in **parentheses ()** are **not **author's notes. They're part of the fanfiction, coz I'm too lazy to use hyphens and commas :D **Lots of thanks** to all who read and reviewed!

**

* * *

**

**Last Chapter**, Iruka-sensei faced a big problem about choosing the Juliet for their school play. It ended with Iruka announcing in front of the student population:

"I'm very pleased to find out that there are a _lot_ of people interested to become the Juliet for this years fund-raising play, William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_. Uzumaki Naruto will be playing _Romeo_, and the one playing _Juliet_ will be…"

* * *

**Romeo and Six Juliets**

**First Chapter**

* * *

"Hyuuga Hinata."

After saying that name, it felt as though all the weights on Iruka's shoulders disappeared. Finally, he was able to announce the name. Finally, finally, finally—

Or not, seeing that Uchiha Sasuke's standing rigidly, black eyes looking lethally cold, glaring daggers at him. Iruka silently wondered (while sweating profusely from Sasuke's unspoken warning) if he had made the wrong decision.

* * *

A sound of a body hitting the row of metal lockers resonated on the empty corridor. The hallway lights are dimmed, giving the scenario a more mysterious aura.

Sabaku Gaara growled, the sound reminding the other person of an annoyed, wild animal. Those emerald-green eyes glittered under the dull lights. Any other time, Hyuuga Neji would say that Gaara's eyes are beautiful to look at—but not now.

"Put me down, Gaara," The longhaired male said evenly, not sounding affected by the hand wrapped snugly around his throat, choking him slowly with each tightening of fingers. Gaara's eyes are gazing up at him, malicious anger swimming inside the green orbs.

"You're trying to make me jealous, huh?" The question sounded sinister. Gaara pushed Neji more insistently on the lockers. Neji could feel the locks jamming painfully against his clothed back, but his facial expression was schooled into a calm façade.

"No," Neji gasped out, hands hanging limply on his sides, trying hard to smirk at the redhead.

"I happen to like Naruto better than you," Gaara said in a slightly-raspy voice, though Neji is unsure if Gaara is bluffing or not.

"…I like Naruto, as well." Neji replied, pale-colored eyes missing the way Gaara's shocked expression melted in and out his façade.

Without another word, Gaara left Hyuuga Neji. The taller male's hands smoothed down his uniform and hair, one thought ringing inside his mind.

_I guess he really is jealous._

**

* * *

**

It's purely coincidental.

Seeing Hyuuga Hinata alone here is purely coincidental—he didn't _stalk _her down, of course.

He ignored the white-eyed girl, like he always does to people that he doesn't think worthy of his glance, as he passed by the deserted corridor.

His shoulder bag was slung on his right shoulder, his right hand holding a stack of papers near his chest. He congratulated himself for successfully ignoring Hinata—and therefore, not killing her on the spot, when a shy, timid voice resounded along the vacated hallway.

He stopped walking, though he didn't turn around.

"Sasuke-san-n," The meek girl addressed him with the lingering traces of forced bravery, "…please don't be mad at me." Hinata requested in a small voice.

Sasuke's answer is a derisive snort.

The sharp footsteps continued, until they faded away completely.

* * *

"I wonder what you would do," A casually-spoken statement floated from behind him, while he pressed down the urge to grit his teeth loudly. He stilled his walking, but like he did with the Hyuuga-girl ten minutes ago, he didn't face the speaker.

Without turning around, he could tell from the lighthearted tone that it's none other than Mizuhara Sai, one of his classmates this year. Deep into the back of his mind, he wondered whether he should be mad at the school as well, for thinking up of this stupid presentation play.

"I highly doubt you'd just allow Hinata-san to take her place as Juliet…" Sai commented briefly, eyes boring into the ends of Sasuke's spiky hair. The younger Uchiha didn't say anything; he didn't move the slightest bit from his position, a couple of steps away from the main exit to this building.

Sensing that Sasuke isn't willing to talk to him right now, Sai cheerfully said goodbye, before saying in an offhanded manner, "I look forward to whatever your actions would be."

The chuckle that followed Sasuke out the building didn't sound lighthearted at all.

* * *

"It's a bad idea, Iruka-sensei," A lazy voice drawled, surprising the young man working overtime. Iruka's shocked expression is comical, eliciting a light chuckle from the older man who leaned against the opened doorway.

"Ka-Kakashi-sensei," The brown-haired man said with a mock-stern smile, "Don't scare me like that!" He scolded the Algebra teacher, but it's not like the silver-haired man is listening to him.

"Hmm, seriously though… you shouldn't have chosen Hinata-chan," Kakashi commented, simply ignoring Iruka's scolding about not sneaking like a giant cat and scaring the wits out of him.

"…Why?" Iruka-sensei looked absolutely cute, being confused and innocent like that. He really has been focusing too much on teaching his students—he didn't have time to notice the "dynamics" of the things happening. Unlike Kakashi, who adored getting the juicy details on the teenage dramas floating around at school.

"…Because she'll just… get hurt," Kakashi mentioned cryptically, before disappearing as soon as he came, leaving an even-more confused Iruka behind.

**

* * *

**

The phone rang steadily, loudly, interrupting Kiba's and Shikamaru's and Chouji's quips about him being with Hinata on a kissing scene onstage. He bounced away from his worn-out sofa, thankful for the interruption from the teasing from his friends. He was starting to think otherwise about his agreement for a sleepover party…

"Hello? Uzumaki Naruto, speaking." He cheerfully greeted, aware of the silence that descended upon the entirety of his small apartment. After all, this has to be the first time somebody called Naruto (aside from the three of them, of course).

"…This is Sasuke." The other line said, causing Naruto to nearly drop the phone. True, they have known each other for quiet a long time already, but it never occurred to the blond that Sasuke had his phone number. It was always the other way around—he's the one who calls Sasuke, even for just prank calls.

"Oh," He felt like hitting himself hard for such a vague response. "Hi, Sasuke," He chirped, sounding like a lovesick girl eager to talk to her crush.

"…I… Sleep well," The other line muttered in an embarrassed tone. If he wasn't aware that Sasuke's voice sounded like this, he would have accused the caller already of being a fake. After all, Uchiha-perfect-Sasuke didn't just go around calling his rivals and bickering-mate just to say sleep well!

"…Uhh, you too," He found himself returning the odd sentiment, ultra-aware that his friends' eyebrows are raised way past their hairlines, slyly glancing at the blush adorning his scarred cheeks. For some weird reason, he always found himself getting flustered around this certain Uchiha. And for another weird reason, he couldn't seem to gather his irritation and his annoyed voice to cover up for his awkwardness.

"I, good night, Naruto." The line hung up, but Naruto still clutched the phone next to his ear, a bright, satisfied grin splitting his face. Shikamaru walked up to him slowly, patting his arm questioningly.

"He called me by my name!" He excitedly said, placing the phone haphazardly back on its cradle, giving Shikamaru a vigorous, uncalled-for noogie.

"Ch, I didn't know that you _like_ Sasuke-san," Chouji remarked in-between his bites of the pizza they ordered, causing Naruto to squawk indignantly.

"Why would I like the bastard!" He asked hotly, blushing slightly again when he received dubious looks in return.

"He's just an arrogant, conceited, pompous—jerk!" Naruto exclaimed, jabbing at the air for emphasis.

The smile didn't leave his eyes for a long time.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke leaned against the wall heavily, mind berating himself for such stupid lines spoken to a certain blond. He couldn't believe he allowed himself to sound so foolish—though he could count on the fact that Naruto wouldn't remember tomorrow. The blond has always been like that…

"Finished with your call?" His older brother asked nonchalantly, surprising Sasuke by his sudden presence. The younger one didn't dwell too much on it; with a detesting glare, he marched away from the phone, head held proudly high, probably on his way to the study to do his homework.

The crimson-eyed young man only stared at his brother's walking figure.

_You've got it bad, little brother.

* * *

_

**To Be Continued**

Ho-hum, apologies for the shortness and the late update T.T;;

Most of you guessed about Hinata being Juliet—after all, it really **is** the most rational decision. Next chapter would start their "professional rivalry"—that is, the sabotage of the practice, the weird scripts, kidnapped actors/actresses—the whole chaos XD After all, Sasu-chan (along with the others) wouldn't want to back down against Hinata that easily :P

**Please review c",)**


End file.
